Funny Scenes for TrainBoy43's Thomas Shining Time Station's Thomas Episodes On The Seven Full Strand Home Video Entertainment movies Remakes.
Here are some funny scenes for TrainBoy43's second full five Shining Time Station Thomas episodes on the seven full Strand Home Video movies. Scenes Trust Thomas and Other Stories *When Thomas speeds right over the switches, due to James's freight cars pushing him, he crashes through the buffers, and gets his front wounded. *When Mavis struggles to get up the slope, she closes her eyes and grinds her teeth, until she runs out of puff and sighs sadly. *When Toby rolls toward the edge, he looks down and gasps, but covers his eyes with his buffers. *When James thinks for a moment, he has an idea that gives the opportunity to try and play a joke. First, devil horns appear on his head, and now a devil's tail appears on his tender. *When something falls onto Percy's head, he gets a bruse on top of it. Birds are tweeting around Percy's head. *When Henry arrives at the forest and scratches his head puzzled, Trevor and Terence are fixing the forest with some tools. *When Gordon wheeshes steam loudly and covers James in mud, James blinks in and spits the mud out of his mouth. Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories *When Thomas' driver leans out the window and sees Thomas speeding toward a stretch off a hot burn on the tracks, he grabs the brake and pulls it backward to try and stop Thomas, who derails with Annie and Clarabel off the tracks. *When Bertie struggles to get out of the mud, he pants for breath and sighs sadly. *When Duck and Percy feel that they are too hot, they grab some bottles and drink. In their shed, Duck and Percy are bored and decide to play a game. Casey Jr, coupled in his circus coach, Spencer's red coach, and one of Ivor's freight cars, Tillie, hauling a coach, Johnny, hauling a mail car, and a caboose, and Toots, hauling three coaches are complaining about Sir Topham Hatt's railroad. When Percy and Duck, wearing their sunglasses, are sunbathing, Diesel comes up and bumps into Percy, scaring him. When Diesel bumps some cars so hard, causing the loads to go everywhere, he pushes some freight cars of china clay into the sea that he sighs sadly and gets kicked out. *When Gordon arrives home, feeling worried, the engines laugh at him and put their fingers at his dome. *When Donald tells Duck that he goes quack if as he laid an egg, Duck suddenly realizes that if he is a Duck, he might turn into one and quack. *When Percy tells Gordon that the train is ready, Gordon, now alarmed, yelps in surprise. James and Gordon both sprout out devil horns on their heads and grow devil tails on their tenders. Percy gets shocked by Gordon and angry and flees crossily back home. *When Percy checks his watch and realizes that Henry was late, he takes out a corn-cob pipe and starts to blow bubbles. Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories *When Thomas sees the Chinese Dragon scaring him, he suddenly gets the idea and sprouts out devil horns and a tail to tease Percy for scaring him. *When Donald hits his tender into a signalbox and gets a brush on it, Douglas smashes his face and gets a wound on his eye. *When Donald and Douglas puff through the snow and find Henry, Henry is shivering cold and crying for help. *When James checks and realizes that he is late, he taps his watch and realizes that Toby's in trouble. *When Percy hits the luggage and gets covered in jam, he has a big bump in his head, a black eye, and a wound. *When Bill and Ben puff back and forth, teasing Boco, Boco's eyes spin round and nearly pop out, until he vomits. *When Edward struggles up the fierce bank, he decides to have a drink after braking one of his crankpins. Daisy and Other Thomas Stories *When Daisy refuses to take two vans, such as a cattle car, and a milk wagon, she bumps them backward. *When Percy gets struck and wounded by the caboose, birds are tweeting around his head when he is stuck on some freight cars. *When Edward and Henry are talking to each other, they hear a whistle and cover their ears. *When Edward tells Thomas that he is going to the scrapyard, Thomas, surprised, gasps, and shrugs, annoyed. *When Thomas, surprised, asks Trevor what he is, he feels confused about Trevor being a traction engine. *When Henry arrives with six dirty tenders, the other engines laugh at him as they point their fingers at him. *When Percy sinks into the sea and nearly drowns, Thomas lifts him back out of the water, causing Percy to spit the water out of his mouth. James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories *When James tries to make the bees go away, one of them stings him on the house, causing him to scream in Tom's Chuck Jones scream from Matinee Mouse. *When Bill rides on the turntable and collides with Ben, they both start fighting until Thomas knocks them out, cold. *When Edward checks his watch and gets ready to depart, he feels shocked to hear that Bertie is coming and flees. *When Bill and Ben bump the freight cars into the wrong places, they hurt them by giving them a very huge bump! *When Bulgy struggles to get underneath his bridge, he can't budge because he is stuck. *When Bill and Ben think that Gordon is going to be scrapped, an alarmed Gordon thinks that he is going to get scrapped! *When Percy pushes the freight cars over a switch failure, he crashes into a wall and gets covered in squashed fruit and vegetables. Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories *When Percy crashes into a cart full of lime and gets covered into a pretend ghost, Thomas freaks out and flees from the ghost train. *When Percy gets covered in tar and struggles to get up the hill with his freight train, he gets stuck and turned into a woolly bear. *When James struggles to get the tar wagons out of the snow, he turns into a snow engine. *When Edward mentions scrap, Douglas's teeth chatter. *When Oliver tries to stop the freight cars, but fails, he lands in the turntable as his eyes spin round with his tongue sticking out. *When Duck and Percy are at the docks, looking at the horizon, they think of themselves being tugboats from TUGS on the sea. Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories *When Thomas sees a landside blocking his way, he screeches to a halt, and stops, only to send the passengers flying into his cabin. *When Thomas is finally pulled out, he is letting out a huge sneeze, which blows the snow off him. *When a sad Thomas feels a little bit worried, his teeth chatter until his nose turns into a icicle. *When Thomas, surprised, asks Trevor what he is, he feels confused about Trevor being a traction engine. *When Henry arrives at the forest and scratches his head puzzled, Trevor and Terence are fixing the forest with some tools. *When Percy hits the luggage and gets covered in jam, he has a big bump in his head, a black eye, and a wound. *When Henry travels along the line, he just has time to scream and shut his eyes, before he collides with a freight train in a siding. *When a sad Thomas puts his finger up to his mouth, thinking of how to give the freight cars a taste of their medicene for teasing James, he finally gets a great idea of hearing the signalman, who tells him to get the Breakdown train to save James. Category:TrainBoy43